


Little Signs

by 06seconds_left



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-31
Updated: 2010-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-10 21:10:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/06seconds_left/pseuds/06seconds_left
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leon is getting restless. She can see it in the way he moves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Signs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iki_teru](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=iki_teru).



Leon was born a leader.

Yuffie has known this since the day they met, standing amongst rubble and ruin under a bleak, hopeless sky. There is something about him that makes people listen, makes them drop whatever it is they’re doing to pay attention – a voice of authority, an air of experience; she doesn’t know.

This is what she is trying to figure out as she studies him talking quietly with Merlin, most probably going over the plan one last time before they begin the operation.

Today’s target: the castle’s second floor. They have been reclaiming sections of the abandoned castle every few days, recovering piles of new information and useful technology as they go. The progress is good, if a bit slow but they’re staying hopeful.

One day, they’ll regain control of the entire castle. Of that, Leon is sure.

Now he is talking with Aerith, who smiles and nods patiently. They are waiting for Cid’s signal and although they are still ahead of schedule, Leon is getting restless. She can see it in the way he moves – the anxious strides and agitated twitching of the gunblade against his side.

Yuffie wants to say something to him, but she also wants to wait for the right moment, when Leon moves away from the group…yep. Just like that. Now he is standing by the tall, cracked pillar, arms crossed, frown set on the tiled floor.

She makes her way over to him. “What are you doing all the way over here?”

Leon shoots a glance in her direction before dropping his gaze once more. “Nothing.”

And Yuffie almost laughs at that. He’s worried about the mission. How typical of him, despite having lead the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee for so long – despite having been an honour student of the SEED division back in school; despite waging war against sorceresses and outwitting their dark knights; despite leading armies of men older than him through no man’s land and surviving certain death that restoration efforts should be a _cakewalk_ in comparison.

Despite having proven over and over, his ability to lead, Leon can still doubt himself.

He will never admit it because such talk that will only ruin the town’s trust in him and they can’t afford to lose that. Even so, Aerith knows – Cid knows – Yuffie knows. After all, they’ve known each other long enough to recognize the little signs.

And so she says nothing about it. Instead, she offers a wide, toothy grin. “This is going to be a piece of cake. We’ll clear the second floor in no time!”

This time, Leon meets her gaze steadily. There is a faint twitch at the corner of his lips and a hint of grateful warmth in his eyes as he replies, in what should be a disapproving tone, had it not been for the gentle way he looks at her. “Don’t get cocky, Yuffie.”

After all, they’ve known each other long enough to read between the lines.


End file.
